DxD A Fallens history
by XxxTooDarkForYouXxx
Summary: I woke up on the side of the road not knowing anything about myself other than my name, after I saved a woman from an unknown enemy I found that I could use light to form weapons, and the rest is history as they say.


Welcome ladies and gentleman my name is Chris welcome to another crazy story,

Now, this story will be continued if YOU like it so favs, follows and reviews are crucial to the continuation of this story I'll post chapter 2 but the rest is up to you viewer, also you might find some grammar flaws, nobody is perfect

"normal talking"

 _(Thoughts)_

 **"YELLING"**

 **-ENJOY-**

 _(Where am I? What time is it? And why am I on the side of the road?)_

Name:Jay

Age:unknown

Hometown: unknown

Weight:unknown

Current status:fucked

 _(What kind of witchcraft is this, I was... What was I doing before I woke up there?)_

 _(Whatever, nothing good will come out of waiting here anyway so let's walk maybe the people here know where I am )_

I walked by many people but no one would help it's like am speaking another language or something, eventually I came across a boy with brown hair that could speak English

"Excuse me can you help me? "

"Yes what is it?"

"I seem to be lost could you tell me there I am?"

"This is Japan dude"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"

Good boy, I like his haircut

 _(So am in Japan that explains why nobody knew English but why am I here?)_

As I talked to myself I came across a sign stuck to the wall, it had many different papers on it but the one that caught my attention was a small piece of paper with the words "we can make your every wish true, contact us here"

"Wish huh, I wish something interesting would happen" I put the paper in my pocket

As if on point the sky got cloudy and thunder hit the road right next to me

"Wow, thank you God"

 _(At least the night is beautiful with its full moon the dark roads the blood th- **WAIT BLOOD** )_

On the road in front of me was a blood trail and it was still fresh

I was examining the blood trail when suddenly something started screaming and it was near

I closed in on the screams only to find a boy about my age beating a woman but the most blizzard thing was that his punches we're glowing

 _(So Jay you just woke up in the middle of the road on a city you don't know and now you see a woman getting beaten by a boy with **GLOWING** punches. I thing you know what to do)_

I was about to leavewhen a final scream set the deal, I wasn't going to just walk away and do nothing while the woman is being abused

 **"HEY YOU, HOW ABOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE"**

 _(That was the most classic thing one could say)_

I walked up to the boy his punches where still glowing but less then before

"I would like you stop beating that woman, I mean she's scream crying for Gods sake"

"Look stranger you don't know what this **THING** is capable off so I suggest you leave, **NOW**!"

"Am sorry but I can't just walk awa-" he hit me while I was talking

"Dude what the fu-" Again

"Can you jus-" Again

"If you stopped for a moment we could-" Again

 **"DUDE SERIOUSLY STO-"** 5x

 **"YOUR MAKING THIS REALLY HAR-"** 6x

As he hit me again and again I imagined an explosion probably because I had so much rage inside me that it was about to explode

"And here I thought you would be a problem you can't even block you might as well die" He said while dashing around the place

 ** _(OK NOW AM PISSED)_**

I raised my arms and suddenly sunlight exploded out of my body, pushing the boy back and knocking him out against a wall that I didn't even notice

 _(What was that?! Whatever I'll worry about that later now I gotta help the woman)_

I sat right next to her she was wearing a very weird black outfit if you can call that an outfit, and she had a supernatural chest, I'll leave it at that

 _(Fuck, the only thing I can do is get her out of here)_

I put her on my back and started running, I looked everywhere but most places where filled with people or had an old man pissing in them or something along those lines

Eventually I got a glimpse of the towns church and got a brilliant idea

 _(The church, they'll have a bed for the woman right?)_

I was already tired from the fight with that boy but walking the mountain hill took all of my energy

I knocked at the churches door only to find a boy with white hair and red eyes welcoming me in

"The fuck do YOU want"

 **"YOU. HELP. WOMAN. PLEASE."** I said before passing out

 **NEXT DAY**

I woke up, finding myself in a white bed where the only lighting was a torch stuck next to the bed

 _(Where am I?)_

 _(I don't know why but this is giving me a feeling of deja vu)_

 _(Like I've been here before or someth-)_

Suddenly the door to the room opened and the woman I saved came in, she was wearing the same clothes as last night

"Well if it isn't the hero of the day" the woman said with crossed arms

"Oh, hi your the woman I saved last night, right?"

"Yeah speaking about that, I haven't thanked you yet"

"Oh well you don't really need to, I mean I didn't do anything special I just saved a woman and-" she pushed me back to the bed

"And I think I will now" she licked her lips

"Excuse me?!"

"This is the way I choose to thank you" she said while pulling my shirt off

"Wait! am sure theres another way you can thank me" I randomly threw out

"Maybe but this is the one I choose" she grabbed my pants

 **"WOAH WOAH WOAH, NO NEED TO MAKE FAST MOVES"** I said while holding my pants up

"Why? do you have a problem? this will benefit us both" she pulled my pants down

 **"I MEAN I DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME WE SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS"** I pulled my pants back up

"Fine if you want to know my name so badly I'll tell you, my name is Raynare and am a fallen ang-" she suddenly stopped

"A fallen what?"

"Oh well it was good while it lasted" she grew out wings and a spear of light formed on her hand, at least that's what it looked like

Suddenly I could feel a weird sensation of something growing on my back but I ignored it

"What is that?"

"This my dear saviour is a spear of light and in 5 seconds this will be in your body" she said while smiling

"Wait a second when did it come to this, a second ago you where trying to suck my penis now you want to kill me what the fuck?"

"May God have mercy on your soul" she pulled her hand back ready to throw the spear

 _(I wish I wasn't here, I want out right now)_

In a small flash I was teleported to the city where I woke up last night

"Huh? What the- Oh the paper"

I went for the paper in my pocket but it was gone

 _(I guess it worked, now let's hope nothing bad happens and-)_

 **"YOU!!!!!!! "** I looked behind me only to find the boy that I knocked out

"Did you come here for round two?! " his punches where starting to glow again but this time even more then before

"Hi" I scared to death said

 **"HI!? HI!? YOU LEFT ME HERE, OUT IN THE OPEN AND THE ONLY THING YOU SAY BEFORE YOUR DEATH IS HI?"** he yelled and his punches where glowing even more

"Fuck my life"

"Poor choose of words but much better then hi"

He run with God like speed and in an instant he was in front of me

He hit me in the chest and I fell down to my knees

" **HA!** Trying to suck the enemy's dick in the middle of the battle" he grabbed my hair and raised me up to his face

"Am sorry buddy but am not gay" he said before throwing me 10 feet away

 _(Shit, if I don't do something am going to be killed)_

He was gone probably dashing around again

 _(Well maybe death isn't so bad. What am I saying! these are the thoughts of a dead man)_

I blinked and he hit me again and again

 _(On the other hand this dude is really pissing me off, if only I had something to defend myself like a sword or something)_

I was constantly getting hit over and over and my overwhelming rage just got bigger and bigger

Eventually my body gave up on me, I had fallen and I couldn't get up

"It's time I finish this any last words?" He asked while stepping on me

I stayed silent, I would not give the bastard the satisfaction of hearing me scream

"No? Oh well, I guess this is good bye"

I closed my eyes and prepared for the incoming beating, the only thing I can see now is darkness and... A child, the child could walk across the darkness and in an instant he was right next to me

"Imagination is the key"

"T-The key to what?"

"Survival"

"So what your telling me-" he closed my mouth with his hand

"A barrier, am telling you to imagine a barrier"

I imaged a barrier and the child let my mouth go

"Now open you eyes" he said while walking across the darkness

"B-but I don't want to"

"Don't be afraid just do it" and with those final words he was gone

I opened my eyes and the boy who was about to kill me was on the ground and one of his hand's was missing

 **"YOU FUCKER, MY HAND"**

 _(Wait I did this? How, when, I mean, **WHAT)** _

"I don't know what kind of barrier that was but I know this, am going to kill you"

 _(Barrier? So the kid was right imagination was the key to my survival, so does that mean)_

I imagined a sword and in my hand a sword made out of light was formed

"I see, so your a fallen one"

He hit me again and again but as I got beaten I noticed a pattern

Left run, right run, kick run

He is literally a hit and run, but I started getting used to his speed eventually I could follow him

Again left, right, kick

But this time on his next hit I formed a barrier and I cut his other arm

 **"FUUUUCK. I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO"**

 ** _"YOU MAD BRO?"_** I said with a grin on my face

 **"AGHHHHHHH!!"**

He charged at me but he was very predictable

I avoided his attack and with my sword cut his feet

I looked at him only to find that he was on the ground crying out in pain

"I think I will let you bleed out"

"Do as you please but know this, I will have my revenge fallen one, when my master finds out what you've done she'll come looking for you, you won't stand a chance **FU** **AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA** -"

"That's if she'll find me" the sword was gone and the feeling of something growing on my back was gone

I started getting tired but not the usual stuff, my head is about to explode, I fell like am gonna puke and my eyes where closing themselves

As if that wasn't enough the woman I saved last night was flying in front of me clapping slowly

"Well done my brave saviour"

I formed a sword right away but the pain in my head got worse and eventually my body had finally given up on me, I passed out

I woke up in the same white bed as before but this time there where 4 people with me

I formed a sword of light as soon as I noticed them

The sword was made out of light so I could clearly see 3 woman and 1 man standing in front of me and in one of those 3 woman there was Rayner

"You betta explain what you want with me"

"Ok then I'll cut to the chase I want you to join my team"

"N-"

"And in case your answer is no, I ask you to think about it, joining will benefit you with a roof over your head and protection"

"If joining your team means a house and you not chasing my ass then ok, I'll join your stupid team "

"Great now to introduce you to your teammates, first we have Mittelt"

Mittelt has Yellow hair blue eyes and she also wears a maid outfit

"Second Kalawarner"

Kalawarner has brown eyes, long navy blue hair, a trenchcoat-like top, the trenchcoat top is open allowing you to have a clear view of her "cleavage"

"And last Dohnaseek"

Dohnaseek a middle-age-man with black hair, dark blue eyes, and a fucking fedora

"And now you are officially a member of my team" they all grew wings and the weird sensation if something growing came back but this time something was actually growing on my back when suddenly I grew out wings, black wings

"Tomorrow your going to welcome a girl at the church" Raynare said

"Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Ok how about this, **DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"**

"I um..."

"That's what I thought her name is Asia Argento by the way, you will be meeting her at this park"

Name:Jay

Age:unknown

Hometown: unknown

Weight:unknown

Current status: Still fucked

 **THE** **END-**


End file.
